


So Here Take My Jacket

by notarussian



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Serpents Jackets, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notarussian/pseuds/notarussian
Summary: “If you don't want... I need you to tell me, okay?” Her voice was a whisper, but it still sounded desperate. “While there's some distance, Cheryl...”Sometimes it takes a leap of faith, no?OrThe first kiss, just slightly different
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 94





	So Here Take My Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy. Don’t forget to tell me your thoughts.
> 
> All mistakes are mine

Betty frowned while reached for the screwdriver and gave the motor a better look. She tighten some of the screws before going back to the carburetor, the autumn breeze being welcomed in the thick air of Jug’s garage. It was October and – finally – the season’s change was visible, the summer’s eternal heat long forgotten.

A small grunt make her look up from the motor and stare the girl. Toni Topaz had her long pink and purple hair pulled in a slouch ponytail, and her makeup was lightly smudged close to the hazel eyes. She had make room for herself in a uncomfortable-looking chair and her legs were placed over a stool while keeping a pea bag on her forehead.

“The peas aren’t helping I suppose?” Betty asked

The girl only snorted, moving slightly uncomfortable in the chair.

“Well, that way you’ll remember to be more careful for now on. Starting by using helmet next time?” She teased before returning to the task

Toni grunted again, muttering something under her breath that Betty was 100% sure were curses.

“I already said I’m sorry and that I was an ass, okay? So, can you please stop mocking now?”

The blonde girl just shrugged with a smile before give the final touch to the bike. She walked away, reaching for a flannel and shrugged to Toni.

“That’s it. Genevieve will be ready as soon as Fangs come back with the bodywork”

Toni grinned, adjusting slightly the pea bag and kicking the stool in Betty’s direction. The blonde sat.

“We’re in the second month already” She started too casually. “How’s your adaptation going?”

Toni raised both eyebrows before that. In the end of past year, Southside High was closed due to a drug investigation and their students were transferred to the remain schools in the district. Jughead Jones, with the help of his Northside friends, had managed keep the Serpents together in Riverdale High. This merger wasn’t pacific at all in the beginning, but after some talk and punches, Bulldogs and Serpents can stay under the same roof without much trouble.

“Better than I expected” Toni admitted without embarrassment. “The building is pretty cool, the teachers not drug lords and the people can be tolerable”

That made Betty laughs.

“Deny as much as you want, Toni” She spoke in a sing-song. “But, really, and the others extracurriculars? Anything catch your eye?”

Topaz catched her tone, the little something else that was there. She shook her head, then looked up at Betty.

“Cheerleaders?! For real, Cooper?”

She rolled her eyes.

“Yes, but that is not the only one you can do. There’re so many clubs in Riverdale High that you could enjoy”

“Like...?”

“The Blue and Gold?” She said. “It would be really nice have a good photographer in the team”

“Good?”

“Okay, okay! Excellent, is it good for you?”

Toni rolled her hazel eyes.

“You really are not the best in recruiting, Bets” She sighed in defeat. “But I can make this work”

“Yay! I’ll meet you Monday morning for we chase your first story, T” Betty clapped her hands with excitement while giggled the whole time

It wasn’t possible not to giggle with her.

...

Monday morning Toni crossed the streets with Ginny 2.0 and arrived 30 minutes earlier. She quickly stopped by her locker, grabbing the necessary for the firsts two periods before she looked up for Betty.

The lounge would be empty if it weren’t for three students. The boy had red hair, was wearing jersey jacket – his name was Archie Andrews. The redhead had one arm over the settee, circling the girl with raven hair and dark eyes who constantly wore pearls and Louboutin – the one and only Veronica Lodge. The third was a girl with porcelain skin, long red hair, expressive brown eyes, features of an actual angel and full lips with scarlet lipstick. It was Cheryl Blossom, one of the most gorgeous and chaotic human beings that Toni ever locked eyes with.

“Hey” She said, getting their attention.

They gave similar greetings, Veronica getting on her feet and walking to her.

“Bee told me what happened” She reached for Toni’s arm. “You need be more careful, Tee. How’s Ginny?”

“Incredibly better, thanks Ronnie. And the speakeasy?”

“Opening night is in two weeks. You’re coming, right?”

“Count me in” She smiled. “You happen to saw Betty today?”

Ronnie opened her mouth to answer, but Cheryl was quicker. The redhead took a step in their direction.

“Dear Cousin and Hobo went straight to the journal’s room”

Toni frowned to the nickname, wondering if she was talking about Jughead before ofer a smirk and a nod for Archie and Veronica. She leaved the room behind, already walking down the hall in a quick pace. It weren’t stuffed yet, so it would be incredible more easy find...

“Slow down, Cha-Cha!” The redhead growled behind Topaz. “Where is the fire?”

Toni stopped and turned, hands deep in the jacket’s pockets. Cheryl soon reached her, blowing a red lock away from her eyes and a firm squeeze on the books that she carried.

“What do you want, Cheryl?”

The redhead tried a false offense expression for a couple of seconds, only giving up when Toni rolled her eyes.

“You’re going to talk with Cousin Betty, so I thought that I could come along”

The pink-hair girl frowned while tilted her head.

“You sure?”

“Yes. Why wouldn’t I?”

Toni rubbed the back of her neck and then pointed for her own jacket.

“Do you want people see you with me?”

Cheryl looked confuse for a second, a barely there wrinkle between the eyebrows. Her eyes then fell on the jacket and her expression smooths.

“You know, these couple of days have been so boring. And, who knows, the HBIC and the Serpent princess spotted walking side by side could bring a little fire?” She smirked. “Let’s go, Cha-Cha!”

Toni raised the eyebrows, sighing before followed her. She didn’t count twenty steps before the arrived to the room and Topaz stepped forward, knocking the door and stepping in. Jughead and Betty were there, a safe distance between the duo.

“Bets, Jug, I’m sorry”

The two didn’t have time to look confuse, because the door opened loudly behind her.

“You’re here!” Cheryl searched the room with her eyes. “True Detective, a word”

Jughead gave Betty a look and leaved the room, widening his eyes for Toni when passed her – clearly trying some sort of communication. She just shrugged.

“I’m not gonna ask” Betty remarked, eyes on the door

“Wise decision” Toni answered. “So what’s my first task, editor?”

Her eyes fell on the paper over the desk. Betty inspected some of them when she spoke.

“The town anniversary is coming and I had the idea to make a Riverdale Special Edition” She explained. “Specially about the things that make our city so unique. I’ll go find some old articles and photos and was thinking if you would like to take some pictures of today’s Riverdale”

Toni nodded.

“So, you prefers nature or some models is okay?”

Betty shrugged.

“A bit of both” She reached for the papers. “Take pictures of whatever you think that makes Riverdale singular”

The pinky-hair girl smiled, ideas popping in her mind.

“Deadline?”

“End of the week?!” She gathered her books and purse while Toni reached for the camera.

“And...Toni?”

Topaz turned, most of her attention on the device.

“We’ll catchup later and you’ll tell me all about you and Cheryl Blossom arriving together, okay?” There was something in her voice, a slightly different note that had Toni frowning at.

...

Three periods later and was lunchtime. Toni decided spend the time alone in the field, watching the other kids interactions and taking some photos from time to time. After a take of the Bulldogs walking in pack, she removed the strap from her neck and looked at the note block. There were a list there of good places and occasions for nice photos. She recited the names.

Pop’s  
Sweetwater River  
Sunnyside Trailer Park  
White Wyrm  
Bulldogs Try-Outs  
Pussycats Rehearsal

Toni considered including a Serpent meeting, but it was best run that for Jughead first. After all it still was a private group (and a gang, she remembered herself) and Toni could always take a separate shoot of her fellow Serpents. She tapped the block with the pencil while thinking in some other school area when something catched her eye. Veronica and Cheryl chatting with a group of girls while giving them something. Toni grabbed Jug’s camera, using the zoom to take a better look. It was the new River Vixens uniform. Toni smiled, replacing the camera for the pencil. She had just figured out another place.

...

Cheryl noticed her the second that laid her feet in the gym. She doesn’t turn in her direction, not even bothering to lift the gaze. The others Vixens soon arrived, quickly getting in position for stretching. Blossom joined them during the laps and, after that, took her usual position before starting stretch her arms above the head. Cheryl could feel the eyes on her, following every single movement – and maybe she bended more than the usual.

Two girls approached her and Cheryl didn’t had to look up to know that was Betty and Veronica. They were talking, but Blossom paid no mind.

“... and what’s Tee doing here?” She heard Veronica asks.

“Oh, shoot, I totally forgot!” Betty sat crossing legs and touched her forehead briefly. “I might had been talking to her about extracurriculars, after... after Saturday y’know and now Toni is taking pictures for the B&G and...”

Cheryl rose both eyebrows for the blondie and raven-hair girls.

“What? She wants to be a Vixen?”

They nodded.

“She wants or are you two going against her will?” Blossom asked seriously

“You could ask, Cher” Ronnie answered smoothly with a small smile.

“We don’t even talk. It’s gonna be odd”

She stopped talking when Betty smiled at her, eyes sparkling with a knowing look.

“Come on, Cher! I gotta a few witness that might diverge on this”

The redhead rolled her eyes.

“So, you knew?” She spread her hands on the floor. “Looks like Radio-Hall is way more efficient than your paper, dearest cousin”

Betty bit her cheek, as well as a comeback.

“Anyway, Toni is a really good dancer and totally Vixen material” Veronica said with a know-it-all air “You should talk to her, after practice”

Cheryl wrinkled her nose without offer a proper answer to the blonde. She got on her feet and gathered the Vixen, reinforcing the moves and observed – stepping in when necessary.  
Blossom stole some gazes in the bench’s direction, taking note of the pinky hair girl and she moved her head with the bass. Cheryl made the girls do the choreograph from the top more two times, joining them in the final one before dismiss them.

Most of them made a beeline to the exist, some went to the locker first. Cheryl made herself busy – gathering the pompons and the portable – and waited until they were alone.

“Hey!” Cheryl called when the other lift. “Cha-Cha!”

Her words were carry and repeated in the gym’s echo. Toni turned.

“Yes, red?”

Cheryl squeezed the pompom in her hand, all of sudden unsure and nervous. She bit her lip, considering the next step for a second.

“Do you have plans for now?”

Toni moved from one foot to another like Cheryl’s word leaved her unbalanced. The redhead tried not smile while waiting for an answer.

“No” Topaz put the strap on her shoulder. “What do you have in mind, Blossom?”

“After practice I’m always dying for a milkshake” She said. “Meet you in ten?”

The last thing Cheryl saw before heading to the locker room was Toni’s grin.

“So...” Cheryl’s voice had her looking up quickly. “What I need to do for you to show my pictures?”

Toni rose both eyebrows.

“Not much, really” She stepped backward, automatically finding Ginny. “I just need to develop them first”

“Oh!” She crossed her arms. “Thought was a digital you were using earlier”

“Jug’s. I borrowed for a test but gonna stick with mine”

Blossom narrowed her eyes.

“Looks like I have to wait” She sighed. “Shall we?”

“Need a ride?”

Cheryl looked between Toni and Ginny, acknowledging the bike for the first time. She eyed the vehicle up and down for a moment before wrinkled her nose.

“Only in your dreams I would ride this death trap” There was no mocking in her tone. “Beside, I have a perfect car right there. No need to worry, Cha-Cha”

...

Not much longer, Toni Topaz became a River Vixen and hangout at Pop’s was a tradition. Soon became normal see Cheryl with the young Serpent and so the others gang members were no longer out-casters in the Riverdale High Halls.

And, as the days went by, Cheryl started to pay attention to the small things.

She wasn’t aware of the little tradition until one day Toni bailed because of a emergency with Hot Dog and Fangs. Blossom ditched the other girls and not even went for the dinner – heading straight home. Cheryl really paid no mind, not until she was alone staring a grilled cheese in the kitchen island. Just in that moment she noticed how mad she was, truly annoyed that there were no Pop’s with Toni that night. Cheryl shook her head and ate in silence, her thoughts laser-focused in the discovery.  
That would pass, she was certain – even if she had to make sure of that.

Well, after her breakthrough, things only escalate. Her mind grabbed every little thing that had her touch. Like, actually read the Blue and Gold in a search for her contributions or cut half of Jughead’s nicknames because he was one of her good friends. Or even hangout in Sunnyside with her friends. More and more Cheryl found herself thinking about her delicate features, the way those honey eyes would shine like gold when they lunched outside, the jasmine perfume that exhaled from her hair and the magnificent sound of her laugh. More and more Cheryl was close of the conclusion that she was completely screwed.

And, of course, things always became worse. The more aware she became of the undeniable attraction, more sensible of the surroundings she became. Until then Blossom didn’t acknowledge the amount of physical contact and when she – finally – noticed, Cheryl couldn’t help her overwhelmed reactions. This’s how she ended up blushing every single time. The universe, being this lovely asshole, made sure none other than Veronica Lodge connected the dots.

“Here” She offered her bottle. “It’s better you start refreshing before spontaneously combust”

“What?”

Ronnie pointed her face. Cheryl reached the phone in her coat pocket and saw her cheeks compete with her lipstick for 2019 Most Red.

“You have to acknowledge...” Veronica was in a mood for talk. “Toni be a Vixen was one of my finest ideas”

“Is that so?” She rose a eyebrow and gave back the water. “I distinctly remember this being my cousin’s idea”

“Come on, Cher! It doesn’t matter who’s idea it was. You just have to admit that the girl knows what she does”

It was impossible for her eyes do not find Toni’s form. The girl talked amicably with Betty while showing something. Too late, Blossom understood that they were discussing the choreo and that she had fell in Ronnie’s scheme.

Her face was hot when she grunted and pushed the brunette shoulder. Lodge grinned, only a few steps behind the redhead.

“Oh, Cher, you can’t fool me. I know you like her and all that nights on Pop’s... Something is - definitively - happening”

“The pearls are too tight, Ronnie, that your brain isn’t receiving enough O2?” The redhead snarled “There’s nothing between us”

“There’s nothing” Ronnie mimicked her tone. “Yet! I totally can see you two together. The ultimate IT couple, a perfect and iconic duo”

She open her mouth to retort but another two girls approached them.

“What are we talking about?” Betty reached for the bottle in Veronica’s hands

“Iconic duos” Ronnie answered quickly

Cheryl held a eye-roll.

“Such as...” Betty insisted

“You and the ponytail” Cheryl fired, glaring at Veronica. “Ronnie and pearls, Jughead and burgers, Archie and indecision”

That made the girls laugh, Toni instinctively reaching for Cheryl’s arm and smoothing the redhead tight grin.

“Or you and red” Toni suggested, eyes focused on Cheryl’s

Blossom could feel her cheeks and neck burning and bit her lip to stop the wide grin. Veronica cleared her throat, ruining the moment and deepening the red on her cheeks.

She looked around, mostly to escape the awkward moment. The other Vixens were completely scattered and Cheryl realized the unintended long pause. She snorted before clapped her hands for gathering their attention and dismiss them.

The girls were fast in reaching for the bags and leave, Blossom staying behind to lock the gym. When outside, the night air hugged her and Cheryl regretted leaving the coat. A very familiar face was waiting for her on the bottom of the stairs. Toni changed from the practice clothes to a yellow plaid skirt and black blouse that she dressed earlier, the leather jacket firm in her shoulders.

“Pop’s?” Cheryl asked when they headed to the lot

“Actually...” Toni stopped, and so the redhead. “Can we go to another place?”

Blossom frown, but nodded. Topaz grinned before starting to walk again. The duo reached the red Caddilac, Toni immediately confuse when the door didn’t open. She looked up to Cheryl.

“You gonna say where are we going or do you prefer to drives us there?”

Toni’s eyebrows were almost in the hair line.

“Seriously?” Her voice was completely incredulous. “You’re letting me drive Red?”

To answer the question, Cheryl threw the keys at her. The redhead rolled her eyes.

“I still can’t believe you named my car” She sighed and sat in the passenger. “And, Red. Seriously, TT, of all...”

“Shh” Topaz started the car. “You loved Cher”

Blossom rolled her eyes, because she knew Toni was right.

The ride was mostly silently, except for the music. One of Toni’s playlists was on the speaker, some indie rock band that Cheryl learned to tolerate.

(Truth to be told, Cheryl ended up falling for some of them. Especially Arctic Monkeys, but she would never live it down if Toni knew)

When they passed some quiet neighborhoods and the downtown, Cheryl started to think that they were doing a little Riverdale tour without a destination until the car stopped at the Wyrm. Before she even speak, a bike parked next to them and Fangs came to the Cadillac with a takeaway bag from Pop’s. He grinned and winked at Toni, waving to Cheryl before leaving. Blossom didn’t had time to ask, the car already moving.

“You had it all planed, Antoinette?”

That made her laugh. The wind carried her hair and laugher, and Cheryl wished she didn’t had to carry the bags – she considered throwing that away – just to be able to take her picture. Or even drawn her. A Toni’s portrayal would be a masterpiece.

“Maybe, Marjorie” She used the same tone. “I can’t give away all my cards, can I?”

Cheryl grinned, her hearth skipping a beat. Was that a flirt or she was imagining?

She bit her lip and kept the eyes on the road, now and the stealing a look of Toni’s profile.

Toni turned suddenly, choosing a very familiar path although the final stop wasn’t. Cheryl closed the door and absorbed the pine and wet grass smells, so as the riptide sound. Toni took her to a cliff rising above the trees with a clean view of the city and the sky. Blossom looked up, watching the light decreased while the twilight faded.

“The blue hour” She said under her breath and joined Toni on the car hood

“Before the night’s first hour” Toni quoted. “Did I get it right?”

“With praise, TT” Cheryl answered with a grin

Topaz grinned before adjusting the bags between them. They ate in silence, watching the colors in the night sky and the last remnants of sunshine.

At some point, Toni drove away to pick up the trash and fetch something from the car. When she returned, her brow was furrowed.

“You could have said something” she said

Cheryl turned her head quickly toward her, meeting the girl's annoyed gaze.

“What are you...”

She was interrupted by Toni's hand on her bare arm and her gaze sharpening.

“It's freezing, Blossom” She grumbled while she unzipped her jacket. “I would have gotten a blanket or something if I knew. You'll have to take the second option. So, here, take my jacket”

Cheryl stared at her for a long minute. Her ears registered the words some time later and then her eyes fell on the snake-adorned leather article. She couldn't remember the last time anyone would worry so much about something as trivial as she being cold. She blinked hard, keeping her mind from following that dark path.

“What about you?”

“Long sleeves” She said, raising her left arm to point out

Cheryl rolled her eyes and held out her hand. The jacket was lighter than it looked and had the warmth and scent of Toni’s body. She hugged the leather, happy for the heat and felt Toni's hand on her shoulder. The shorter one had climbed quietly on the hood and now held out a hand for Blossom to do the same. She climbed up and they sat side by side – shoulders and thighs brushing – facing the night sky.

The redhead pondered for a moment before dropping her head on Toni's shoulder. The pinky hair girl moved slightly, giving Cheryl more room and wrapping an arm around her. As the stars rose and shone brightly, Blossom began to name the constellations.

“Orion. Sagittarius” She murmured

“Cher?”

“Yes, TT?” She turned her head to face her

Toni had a solemn yet serene expression. Her eyes were slightly wide, as if waiting for something incredible to unfold. Cheryl couldn't help but notice that her eyes were glowing dark, reflecting the moon.

“If you don't want... I need you to tell me, okay?” Her voice was a whisper, but it still sounded desperate “While there's some distance, Cheryl...”

The redhead swallowed and put a hand on her face, tracing the delicate cheekbone. Her heart was beating fast and she was sure Toni could hear it. Cheryl could tell Topaz was approaching, her body gravitating toward her at a painfully slow pace. Toni looked trapped in slow motion and it was torturous, especially knowing she was holding back for Cheryl sake.

Sometimes it takes a leap of faith, no?

Blossom let her breath out slowly. She barely registered the fact that she was holding it as she bent over and set her body on a direct collision course with Toni's. They both stopped at the same time, noses brushing and breaths mixed as they exchanged one last look. There was something about proximity, some kind of barrier that seemed to be removed when one was so immersed in someone else's personal space. It was as if seeing her for the first time and the redhead could feel Topaz's gaze burning over her, staring straight into her soul.

Cheryl wanted to burn in her flames.

She did not think.

She did not hesitate.

Cheryl closed the barely-there distance and met Toni's lips.

_And her lips are like the galaxy’s edge_

_Ah_ , Toni thought. _Now it makes perfect sense_.

Toni Topaz didn't know the girl who inspired Alex Turner to compose that song, but knew that she wasn’t half of the wonder that was Cheryl Marjorie Blossom. Her lips were soft and chilled against Toni’s, fitting beautifully together. She raised one hand to the red locks, bringing her impossibly close and making Cheryl gasp. The truth reward came when the kiss grew deeper and Toni had senses overwhelmed with strawberries and something more that was undeniably Cheryl.  
They both reached for air when the kiss came to its end and the girls kept close, foreheads touching while catching their breaths. Toni leaned again to catch Cheryl’s lips when a phone goes off. Blossom reached for the device, wrinkling her nose for the screen.

“It’s Veronica” Her voice was apologetic

“Almost three hours without drama” Toni joked

“I really don’t wanna go, but this is important”

“I know, Cher” Toni offered a grin before slid off the hood and helped the other. “It was a great night”

“The best” Cheryl beamed before learning for another kiss

The drive back was made in a comfortable silence. Blossom kept no distance between them, stealing kisses in every opportunity. It was a lot more faster, in minutes they were parking in Pembroke. Topaz leave the Cadillac with the redhead – who frown when saw Toni texting.

“I’m asking for one of the boys come to pick me” Toni explained when their eyes locked

“Or you could simply come back in this lovely fueled vehicle?” Cheryl suggested with a little smile

“I don’t know, Cher. Looks like betrayal to Ginny and, besides, you won’t need Red tomorrow?”

Cheryl rolled her eyes, grinning.

“It’s nonsense, TT. I’m going with Ronnie tomorrow, no needs to worry. And you could return the favor going home using Red”

“Are you sure? I don’t wanna...”

“Don’t even finish that sentence” Cheryl pressed her index in Toni’s lips “I really adore the thought of my girl driving my car. Make it reality?”

Toni’s lips parted in a slow, lazy and absolutely charming smile. Her eyes shine with nothing but mischievous. She leaned in for a long kiss before stepping back and Cheryl watched her leave with a found smile.

...

Apparently dream about strawberries, red locks and galaxies result in cold showers and being late. Toni tripped in the trailer while tried to put the Doc Martens and furiously searched for her jacket. She was turning the closet upside down for the third time when her second alarm biped. Topaz cursed tremendously before put the first tank top on an arm-reach and locked the door. Red shined in the morning light, a beautiful remind that the previous night wasn’t a fever delusion.

The drive to Riverdale High was quiet, even faster than usual. Topaz tapped the steering wheel absently, the car bringing yesterday’s memories all bright and fresh again and Toni couldn’t help the wide grin. She parked in Cheryl’s usual spot and received many strange looks while heading to the double doors. In the hallway heads turned in her direction, the looks speculative and confuse. Toni glared at them while anxiously searched for friendly faces. Found Jughead, Archie and Sweet Pea – she basically ran to the boys.

“Hey”

The three of them stared at her with wide eyes.

“There’s something on my face?”

“No” Sweets answered “It’s more a “what is missing” kind of situation”

“First, ouch! And, second, I put makeup in a hurry so give me a break. Third: I still look better than any...”

“Toni! Your jacket! Everybody is looking at the Serpent without skin”

“Oh!” She rubbed her neck and shook her head “Is that what everybody is looking at? It’s not like I always wore that”

“Not wore” Archie spoke for the first time, seeming a little awkward “But you always have the jacket in the surroundings. It’s just... strange?!”

“I might had put in the basket and forgot to do the...”

Toni trailed off when catch a glimpse of Veronica and Betty. She leaved the boys behind and tried to reach the girls. In the lounge, Bets had a sad face and V was downcast. Toni leaved her backpack on the armchair and joined them on the couch.

“Hey, Ronnie” She reached for her hand and squeezed

“Tee” Vee put the other hand on top. “Does anyone told you?”

She shook her head and Veronica gave her a briefing about her home situation and that her parents were signing a divorce. Topaz hold her hand and comforted her saying kind words before they changed to a light conversation that distracted Veronica.

Toni was expecting they touched the Blossom topic when Kevin entered the lounge, all fluter and wide grin.

“You have to see this!”

The three girls shared a look before getting up and entered the hallway. They crossed the mass of students blocking their view and saw when passing students avoided the hall, practically molding themselves to the lockers. Toni didn’t understand what hell was happening until Ronnie squeezed her shoulder and she followed the direction that Betty pointed.

The reason for the disorder was descending the hall with gorgeous legs on the display, bright red locks and a wide grin. Cheryl Blossom walk down with confidence and grace of a queen, wearing the infamous leather jacket adorned by a two head snake. It was breathtaking. The redhead passed for the three girls and winked to Topaz – almost causing a hearth attack on the latter. She ended her show stopping at her locker. The Serpent princess just noticed when stared at the redhead picking her books.

It’s my jacket, Toni realized weakly

Ronnie leaned beside her, hands on the pinky hair girl shoulders.

“We so have to talk, Antoinette” She teased. “But right now you have to go there”

Toni rolled her eyes when Lodge pushed her lightly, but keep walking until there were ten steps between the two of them. She buried her hands in the back pockets.

“Cher”

The redhead turned.

“TT!” She hit the eyelashes innocently. “What do you think?”

She turned slowly, showing more of the jacket that Toni knew intimately.

“Perfect”

Cheryl smiled and took a step.

“Great, because I’m wearing speciality for you” Gave another wink

Toni didn’t calculate her next step, she just acted and when she realized Toni was all over Cheryl. She grabbed the taller by the lapels and sealed their lips with vigor – a complete opposite of the sweet and tender kisses that they shared the night before. This, somehow, was heated, intense and different – beside being way more confident.

Blossom smiled between the kiss, one hand stroking Toni’s waist.

“I knew you would like” Cheryl whispered against her lips

And she was right.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: notyourussiekiller


End file.
